same old love
by baekkiyot
Summary: sejak dulu mereka saling mempunyai perasaan satu sama lain, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, akan kah perasaan tersebut masih sama?
1. Chapter 1

" Same Old Love "

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Ooh sehun

Xi Luhan

other member exo

-nutellabkhyun-

.

.

.

" Berikan padaku Chanyeol! Seorang yeoja berlari menyusul pria di depannya

" Ambil lah kalau kau bisa! " Balas namja itu

"Ini tidak lucu! Yoda! " Memegang lututnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

" Makanya jadi pendek itu tidak enak! "

" Yakk! Apa hubungannya!"

" Kaki mu saja pendek mana mungkin bisa mengejar ku hah! Lihat kakiku panjang, aku bisa berlari 100x lipat darimu "

Amarah yeoja itu tidak dapat dibendung lagi, ia berlari mengejar kembali namja yang telah mengerjai nya

" Dasar kau! Yoda jelekk! Lihat saja nanti! "

" Baekkie pendek! "

" Yakkk! "

" Kemana perginya Yoda itu hah!? " Byun Baekhyun namanya, murid teladan di sekolah, ia terkenal di kalangan para siswa. Selain cantik yeoja ini murid terpintar di kelasnya, tak heran para namja disekolahnya menyukainya. Namun setiap harinya ia harus berurusan dengan namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol, namja yang terkenal dikalangan para siswi ini selalu mengganggu Baekhyun, sudah 9 tahun ia satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun, maka tak heran ia selalu menjahilinya.

" Baek? "

" Lu, apa kau melihat Chanyeol?! "

" Tidak , aku tidak melihatnya "

" Sialan! "

" Ada apa?" Tanya luhan yang merupakan sahabat yeoja itu

" Kau Taulah ,namja gila itu "

" Ah~ "

" Dia selalu saja seperti ini ! Kali ini dia mengambil sebelah sepatu ku! "

Luhan melihat ke bawah yeoja itu , dan benar Baekhyun hanya menggunakan sepatu sebelah kanannya saja

" Bantu aku mencarinya "

" Aku tidak bisa, aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu "

"Tapi lu, ini penting ! "

" Ujian sekolah lebih penting daripada sebelah sepatu mu , lagian biarkan saja , pasti Chanyeol akan mengembalikannya "

" Kau benar seperti Minggu kemarin, ia menaruh tempat pensil ku di atas papan tulis , dia selalu menyimpan di tempat yang aku tidak bisa menggapainya! "

" Sudahlah , lebih baik kau ikut aku , nanti setelah itu aku akan membantumu "

" aish! Baiklah "

Mereka berdua sampai di perpustakaan,

" Lebih baik kita mengambil buku masing2 , setelah itu kita meminjamnya . Seperti biasakan belajar di rumahmu ?"

" Mmm.. lain kali dirumahmu lu "

" Minggu depan saja , sudahlah ayo "

Mereka pun berpencar...

"Mana buku itu? Perasaan aku sudah menyembunyikan nya"

" Ah, tuan Kim apa kau melihat buku biologi yang tebal itu? yang covernya bergambar kupu-kupu? " karena tak kunjung ketemu, Baekhyun mulai bertanya pada tuan Kim penjaga perpustakaan

"oh itu" tuan Kim mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap rak

"ya tuhan Baek, apa kau tak melihatnya " menunjuk pada rak yang berada diatas yeoja itu

"pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya haha! ternyata di atas. . ."

"yasudah aku tinggal "

"ne, terima kasih"

"yang benar saja . . . .mengapa tinggi sekali !"

Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya dan berusaha mengambilnya

" Yakk! Dikit lgii , dikit lagiii! Aaaa! Tidak kena !"

" Aaa! Jinjja! Siapa yang menaruhhnya disini!

" tidak enak kan jadi pendek" seorang namja mengambilkannya

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?! Mana sepatu ku ! "

" Bukannya ucapkan terima kasih,kau malah begini " yap itu chanyeol

Baekhyun mengambil bukunya dengan kasar

" aku bilang dimana sepatu ku ! "

" Ada di sini " ia mengeluarkan sebuah sepatu

" Berikan padaku! " Baekhyun berusaha mengambiknya , namun sayang chanyeol lebih tinggi darinya

"Ambil kalau kau bisa baekkie"

Baekhyun terus melompat keatas sampai2 ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkapnya dan melepaskan sepatu baekhyun yang ada di genggamannya

.

.

.

* * *

Tbc

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

.

Jantung yeoja berdekat dengan kencang, sampai chanyeol merasakannya

" Jantung mu berdekat kencang " Ucap Chanyeol

" Apa? " Baekhyun melihat posisi tangan Chanyeol

" Yakk!!!!! Lepaskan aku. " Dengan cepat baekhyun memegang dada nya

" Apa yang kau lakukan?!! "

" Aku baru saja menolong mu! "

" Tapi kau . .. Memegang dadaku!! Dasar kurang hajar!! "

" Itu kan tidak sengaja,lagian aku kan tidak memegang--"

" Mwooo?!!! Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu!! " Mata baekhyun teralihkan oleh sepatu miliknya

Ia langsungg Mengambil sepatunya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol

Sementara disana luhan melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah

" Ada apa? "

Baekhyun melamun

" Ya ya ya!!! Baekhyun.-ah ada apa ?!

"Ah, mwo? "

" Jinjja! Kau knp? "

" A.. aniyo ,kau sudahkan ayo cepat "

" Ceritakan dulu padaku !! Ada apa ,knp pipimu merah seperti itu hah?,"

Baekhyun memegang pipinya

"Jinjja?!!! "

" Mmm.. iitu merah "

" Tidak mungkin!!! Memegang kedua pipinya

" Waeyoo?! Ceritakan padaku! "

" Nanti akan ku ceritakan sebaiknya kita keluar ! " Baekhyun menyeret luhan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Baekhyun merapikan bukunya dan bergegas pulang

" Ingat , waktu kita hanya beberapa hari lagi menghadapi ujian ,jadi saya berpesan agar kalian tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu . Dan pilihlah sekolah dengan standar terbagus "

" Ne , seongsaenim "

Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang , dia akan pulang menggunakan bus seperti setiap harinya

' sebuah pesan masuk '

'kau belum menceritakan nya padaku !! '

" Dia selalu ingin tau , lebih baik aku membalasnya nanti " memasukkan hp nya kedalam saku

Langkah demi langkah baekhyun lewati ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggunakan bus , ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki ketimbang uang saku nya habis .

Kringgg kringgg

Sontak baekhyun membalikan badannya ,lalu melihat sebuah namja yang mengendarai sepeda

"Mwoo??!!"

"Kau menghalangi jalanku pendek"

"Oh maafkan aku yeolli, apa saking tinggi nya kau tidak melihat ini!!" Menunjuk jalan yang berada di sisinya

"Yeolii? Ahh~ manisnya"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri!!"

"Lihat! Ini masih luas bodohh!!" Lanjutnya

"Aku ingin menggunakan jalan yang ini, lebih baik kau minggir "

'Sabar baekhyunnn, lebih baik kau turuti dari pada tidak selesai '

"Ck!!" Baekhyun menyebrang ke sebelahnya

"Yak! Knp kau disitu! Awas!"

"Yakk!! Ada apa denganmu! Kau tdi menyuruhku untuk minggir! Aku sudah minggir dasar bodohh!!!"

"Lalu kenapa menurut?" Jawab enteng chanyeol

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat ,dan menahan emosi nya

" Kau ingin lewat sini?" Tanyanya

"Hmm "

"Baiklah, silakan " baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan mempersilakan chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya

"Kenapa kau tidak naik bus ?"

Ada apa dengan anak ini, otak nya benar2 sudah ...

"Yak! Jawab aku" ucap chanyeol yg berhasil membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun

"Apa urusan mu? Mau aku berjalan kaki ,menaiki bus , itu terserah padaku."

"Aku hanya bertanya saja"

"Yasudah ,silakan pergi.tidak ada urusan lagi denganku kan?"

Chanyeol mengayuh sepeda nya , baru beberapa meter chanyeol menghentikkan sepdanya dan berbalik menghadap baekhyun

"Naiklah "

Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan lelaki itu

"Mwo?"

"Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu"

"Anii. Tidak usah , aku tidak butuh ."

"Cepat naik!"

"Shireoo!!"

"Naik byun baekhyun" nada bicara chanyeol berubah kini tampak seperti serius

"Huh! Baiklah "

"Dimana aku bisa duduk?!! Tidak ada tempat disini!"

Chanyeol menyentil kening baekhyun

"Kau itu bodoh , ini bukan sepeda wanita yang aada tempat duduknya dibelakang."

"Lalu bagaimana?!"

"Kau tidak lihat dikiri kanan ban belakang? Ada 2 pijakan disana!"

"Ck!"ia mulai menaiki pijakan itu

"Pegangan"

"Tidak mau"

Tangan lelaki tinggi itu menarik lengan baekhyun dengan cepat dan menyimpannya di kedua bahu nya

"Kau bisa saja jatuh"

Dan mengayuh kembali sepedanya

Diperjalan baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh dada nya . Jantung nya begitu berdekat cepat. Ingin rasanya ia cepat sampai di rumah

"Kau mau mampir ke kedai es krim dulu?"

"Aku tidak bawa uang lebih"

"Aku yg traktir"

"Jinjja?! Ayoo ayoo!" Jawab baekhyun dengan semangat. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera cepat kerumah

"Kau ingin rasa apa?"

"Strawberry"

"Kau tidak bosan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, bahkan lebih dari itu " lalu memesankan pesanan mereka

Baekhyun langsung memegang kedua pipinya

'Jangan bilang pipiku.. ahh!! Tidak tidak , sadar diri baekhyun, jangan mudah terpancingg!!'

"Jadi kau akan sekolah dimana nanti?"

"Aku tidak tau, yang penting di sekitar seoul"

" Ohh, seandainya saja aku sama sepertimu"

"Memangnya kau akan kemana?"

"Aku akan ke london, sampai kuliah aku akan disana"

Seketika baekhyun merasa kan sesuatu yg aneh dihatinya 'sakit'

"Ohh, haha. Baguslah "

"Hmm?"

"Bagus, kau bisa lebih pintar jika kau sekolah di luar negeri"

"Mwo?"

Hening seketika , baekhyunn tidak tau akan menjawab apa seketika ia blankk tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Untungnya pesanan mereka berdua sudah tiba . Baekhyun lngsung mencairkan suasana

" Haha, anioo. Makan lah "

Sedangkan chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan curiga

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu, tidaak terasa ujian sekolah sudah mereka lakukan hanya acara graduation yg mereka tunggu, dan tepatnya inilah saatnya hari itu. Mengenai hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan labil , ya , seperti biasa selalu ada pertengkaran namun diselasela itu ada juga sisi manis diantara mereka berdua

"Baekhyunnn!!!" Luhan berlari menuju baekhyun

"Luhann!!"

"Kau akan meneruskan sekolah mu kmn?"

"Kau tahuu. Ibuku sudah berbicara dengan ibumu!!"

"Apa itu?" Tanya baekhyun

"Kita akan sekolah bersama lagiiii!!!!!"

"Jinjja?!!!!!"

"Neee !!"

" Aaaaaa!!!!" Mereka tidak bisa melepas kebahagian mereka

"Kau lihat mereka?" Tanya seorang namja yang bernama sehun yg tak lain sahabat chanyeol

"Siapa?"

"Mreka berdua"

"Ah~ ne"

"Mereka sangat senang sekali,padahal mereka berdua kan akan pisah "

"Mwola"

"Yak!kalian berdua" panggil sehun

"Mwo?!" Ketus luhan

"Sepertinya kalian lebih senang jika kalian berpisah, itu hebat sekali, padahal kalian sudah lama sekali kan bersahabat"

"Siapa bilang kita akan pisah hah?!"bentak baekhyun

"Kita akan bersekolah di sekolah yg sama"

"Jinjja?!"

"Tentu saja, dan kau chanyeol , aku dengar kau akan ke london?"tanya luhan

"Ne"

"Woahh! Hebat sekali .selamat "

" Ne , gomawo"

"Baekhyun , kau tidak memberi selamat pda chanyeol?"ucap sehun

Baekhyun seketika terdiam

"Mungkin dia tidak merelakan ku pergi "

"Mwo?!!aku? Hah! ,Jika kau ingin pergi silakan sajaa!aku tidak peduli"

"Oh jinjja? , Mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu tapi pada saatnya kau akan merindukan ku"

"Hahaha! Lelucon yg bgus , aku tidak akan merindukan mu sama sekali"

"Oh ya, orang yg selalu diganggu akan selalu ingat pada si pengganggu itu",

"Terserah, aku tak peduli"

"Sudah2 kalian ini, lebih baik kita berfotoo!!!yeyy" ucap luhan yang segera mengeluarkan kamera polaroidnya

"Sehunn, tolong fotokan kami berdua" menyerahkan kamera pada sehun dan menarik lengan baekhyun

" Kau harus membayarku 2 foto 10000 won "

"Kau ini!!! Cepat fotokan!!"

" 1.. 2.. 3.. ,sudah"

"Wahh, aku terlihat cantik,"

"Dalam mimpimu" ketus sehun

"Ada masalah apa kau denganku hah?!"jawab luhan

"Sekarang kau! "Luhan menarik lengan chanyeol dan lengan baekhyun

"Kalian diam, jangan bergerak"

"apa?"

"1..2 --"

"Anioo, aku tidak mau berfoto dengan orang inii"teriak baekhyun

"Sudah kau diam saja! "Teriak luhan

"Aniooo"baekhyun merubah posisi nya ia sama sekali tidak mau berfoto dengn chanyeol

"Ayolahh baekhyunn, lagian chanyeol tidak akan bertemu dengan kita lagii"

"Kau saja yg lakukan"

"Aku akan melakukannya, tapi seetelah itu giliranmu!aku tidak mau tau"

"Giliranmu baekhyun"

"Apa harus?"

"Ayolahh baek! Lagian hnya berfoto"ucap chanyeol

Akhirnya baekhyun mau, ia berdiri disebelah chanyeol

''baiklah , 1 2.. baek tersenyumlahhh''

Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya

''tidak dibuat2 juga baek''

"Masa kau tidak ingin berfoto dengan orang tampan sepertiku?"ucap chanyeol dengan pdnya

"Kalian lihat?!!! Dia sudah seperti ini!!! Bahkan kalian pun blm memotretnya!"

"Aishh, baiklah2 tersenyumlah . 1..2 .3'

Saat hitungan ketiga chanyeol langsung meraih bahu baekhyun ,baekhyun yg sadar akan hal itu . . .

'' yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!!"

"Wae?"

"Tanganmu!!"

"Ada apa dengan tanganku!"

"Wahhh!kalian seperti sepasang kekasih"

Mereka yg terasa terpanggil lanngsung mengecek hasilnya

"What the . ."

"Ini lucu sekali , aku terlihat tampan disini"

"Kau terlihat cantik"lnjut chnyeol

"Aku akan membuang foto ini"

"Wae?"

"Memangnya knp?!"

"Itu kn kenang2 ngan kita,lagian kau harus menyimpan foto itu ,jadi ketika kau merindukan ku kau bisa memandangi wajah ku yg tampan itu"

"Aku bersumpah akan membakarnya"

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku?"tanya chanyeol yang kini berada dihadapan yeoja itu

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Hanya itu saja?,kau tau aku akan keluar dari Korea"

"Lalu?"

"Hah~ sudahlah "

"Kapan kau berangkat Yeol?"tanya luhan

"Hari ini"

Deg!

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun dadanya terasa sakit kembali

"Jinjja? Cepat sekali"

"Ne, aku tau, Aku harus mempersiapkan untuk masa pengenalan sekolah dulu"

"Semoga kau sukses disana "

"Ne ,gomawo luhan, kau juga ,ngomong2 dimana sehun"

"Tadi dia bilang , ada sesuatu yang harus diurus"

"Oh , bilang padanya aku menunggu di parkiran"

"Ne"

"Chanyeol! Tunggu! "Teriak sehun dari belakang

"Mian , aku tadi harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolah , jadi sekarang ?"

"Ne,ayo"

"Kalian tidak ikut?" Tanya sehun pada 2 yeoja itu

"Boleh, iyakan Baekhyun?" Luhan berusaha mengajak Baekhyun

"Euuu.. tidak,aku tidak ikut"

"Waeyo?"

"Aku ..aku masih ada yg harus diurus"

"Yasudah , apa kau yakin?"

"Ne" Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan mereka

"Aku yakin dia akan merindukan mu" ceplos sehun

"Hmm"

tebece


End file.
